Lacrimosa Town
by Shelk
Summary: What to do when two grown, attractive men must travel with children and idiots. Oneshot 5.


Everything belongs to CLAMP.

Fifth oneshot about Fai and Kurogane

Lacrimosa Town

"Chi- Ryu- Jin-En–bu!"

Kurogane was late; his chest plate heavy and bending wrong, cutting into the flesh between his ribs; demon nest crawling with parasitic worms. His sword deep in the neck of their Queen, black goo of her body making the steel glow hot and red; Kurogane`s hands itching with burns when he placed the third Earth Dragon through the mass of bodies.

Sakura`s feather trapped in a piece of natural crystal decorating a city statue. White marble girl standing proudly in the middle of the lake, her locks kept with a crown glimmering with pink, barely visible feather.

Sayoran`s kicks keeping most of demons trapped underground, big pieces of slowly melting city walls thrown on top. The girl behind him already fifteen years old; managing two light handguns like a pro; Sakura`s shots exploding like tiny bombs hitting multiple demons in one go; watching over Saroyan whom they teamed up with successfully half an hour ago when they discovered Fai`s absence and ran after swearing Kurogane, following his own ways to the central gardens; of the Main castle.

What they mistook for a storm cloud turning out to be a throne; with City Priest sitting in it.

Long pitch black hair reaching the man to his knees.

"Ashura" Kurogane understood searching the skies.

Fai was not there.

Seconds later a worm jumped at Sakura from the back; the girl screaming in surprise; her pink glow vaporizing the beast, Sayoran jumping back to move her further away. Accidental magic as useful as it was; very difficult to control for the girl. The boy screamed something; Kurogane moving his double sword for another attack.

Fai`s heavy boots walking soundlessly past him; at the level of his eyes, the wizard not even glancing down; the structure of ice layering itself in a spiral around the cloud, sucking the moisture out of the atmosphere. Kurogane caught up in it; rolling his weight from one foot to another at the liquid alive surface turning hard; using this pause to throw off the chest piece to the ground already meters away. The burns hurting less as the ice started to creep up his back; black ice forming dragon spikes up his spine, Fai humming something light and humorous behind him.

This will not turn into a fight of wizards playing their chess pieces with each other; Fai was no longer human, blue bleeding out of his eyes; long flexible tail helping a feline figure of a mountain cat get a better grip in the ice.

"It fits" the warrior thrown back starting to jog; diamond shark teeth grinning back as the snow leopard jumped; reaching the top in one jump.

First load of lightening hitting the ice; organically spiking into figures like the one Fai carried with him, originally. Kurogane jogging faster; watching the cat being thrown back by the wall of fire; the shape changing in the fall; Fai kept the tail; using ice staff to push off the air back into the fight; sliding behind the throne.

Statue falling apart beneath them; as the feather was released; Sakura reaching and absorbing part of her soul back.

Second lightening hitting the ground; Fai kept the teeth too; most bones of Ashura`s shoulder crushed; his left arm still attached but useless; the crystal staff in gold and silver floating on its own between them right into Fai`s hand.

The blond leaning on it; talking, Ashura answered without attempts to attack.

Kurogane reached the top; releasing the Earth Dragon as he jumped to the side; forced to the edge.

The second figure sitting at the feet of the thrown; delicate young girl with long blond hair dressed in black lice; catching the Earth Dragon with her bare hands, surprised, twisting then attack in front of her, smiling.

Kurogane breathed in and out. Fai was still talking.

The girl found him; the Earth Dragon released out; the energy exploding in a silver forest of spikes; growing behind him; most of the ice steps damaged.

She missed on purpose, running full speed at him; hitting him with her calf; she was strong but lacked experience; the black ice on his arm crushed to dust.

Kurogane moved away; twisting his sword diagonally. Minimum movement; using her speed against her, she fell off; returning back; managing to hold on and twisting her elbow out of the shell; climbing out like a spider.

Kurogane hit the ice; cracks happily surrounding her; the body weight of a robot dragging her down; she jumped to the side; rolling away.

Kurogane walked; circling her; his next hit missing her; as she twisted unnaturally, bending her spine, holding into the ice with metal spikes on her heels and wrists.

Metal he could work with; damaging her left wrist permanently as she attacked again; Kurogane stepping around her in two simple steps that probable saved his life; the girl mewing something as he let her slide past him with his back turned to her, his sword gliding off her metal thigh cutting fabric only. Her face damaged by the spikes, the girl; who under closer observation could be Chi cried like a child; turning around to run back to the throne

Kurogane attacked; spiking her into the ice; the robot unable to stand up; the ice that hugged the steel like a thin ring growing. Kurogane moving away his land from the leather; the Chi screaming as solid ice ate her up, only her complaining head left out of the cage.

Fai was watching them; his expression unreadable; the man, Ashura did too.

They exchanged the last few phrases; Fai shaking his shoulder walking out of the burned out circle; the storm cloud twisting one last time before falling out in warm summer rain.

Kurogane needed to understand; Fai crushing the staff; collecting the blue crystals. Ashura saying something annoying, as Fai smiled, his fake smile trained to perfection leaving the battlefield in three lighthearted jumps, still glancing down at the girl screaming something out.

They knew each other.

Ashura shouted out too late; Fai`s boot landing on Chi`s neck; the metal cracking and twitching to the side; her blue eyes glossy and dead in second. Fai smiling a real, dark smile catching Kurogane`s lips in a small silent kiss; enjoying the bell like hissing of annoyance behind him. He pushed them back; the two of them falling down; the spike forest transforming and catching them in the softness of salty water to carefully let got at the empty dried out lake; Sakura sleeping in Sayoran`s arms.

Ashura and the cloud disappearing away; in a color show, moving further and further from this world.

Mokona uncharacteristically silent the whole way to their guest house.


End file.
